plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Three-Nut
225px |strength = 3 |health = 1 |cost = 3 |set = Colossal |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Guardian |tribe = Pea Nut Plant |ability = When a Plant is played, that Plant's becomes 3 . |flavor = They say two heads are better than one. Three-Nut just took the next evolutionary step.|flavor text = They say two heads are better than one. Three-Nut just took the next evolutionary step.|trait = None}} Three-Nut is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. They cost 3 to play, and have 3 /1 . They do not have any traits, and their ability sets the strength of all plants to 3 when they are played. This ability persists until all Three-Nuts are removed from the field. Origin They are based on a regular , but with an additional head, hence Three-Nut's name. Their name is a portmanteau of "three," referring to their heads, strength and ability, and "Pea-Nut," the Plants vs. Zombies plant they are based on. Their name also sounds, and is spelt similar to "tree nut," which are nuts that grow from trees, like almonds. Their description references the phrase "two heads are better than one," and references Three-Nut's three heads. Statistics *'Class:' Guardian *'Tribes:' Pea Nut Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' When a Plant is played, that Plant's becomes 3 . *'Set - Rarity:' Colossal - Super-Rare Card description They say two heads are better than one. Three-Nut just took the next evolutionary step. Update history Update 1.22.12 *Added to the game. Strategies With Three-Nut is a very powerful card in the right deck, especially decks that mostly consist of low-strength plants. If Smackadamia is used, their low health can get increased to a higher amount. Spudow is likely the best hero to use with this, as he can play many cheap cards, such as or Shroom for Two, which will all become stronger due to Three-Nut's ability. This can be useful for decks that do not have Pineclones. This plant can also work well with nut decks as the majority of the nuts like Mirror-Nut and Pecanolith so all of your nuts cannot be destroyed easily, especially with Weed Spray. The best thing about Three-Nut's ability is that it makes plants' strength become 3, instantly rendering those plants immune to most instant kill tricks like Weed Spray or Rocket Science, so you don't really have to worry about those types of tricks. You can also play to make your 3-strength plants immune to all instant kill tricks, or tricks that can lower their strength or damage, making them vulnerable to Weed Spray. Umbrella Leaf can also make Three-Nut be immune to even a Bungee Plumber for a while. Against Three-Nut can become a dangerous card if not dealt with right away. Due to its one health, taking it out is not a difficult task, but it can easily be protected with a plant with higher health. Crazy is best at taking it out, due to having access to Bungee Plumber, The Chickening, and Gizzard Lizard. The main danger Three-Nut causes is that it makes plants' strength become 3, meaning you cannot instantly destroy them with tricks like Rolling Stone. The aforementioned cards can be used if the plants are weak. If not, cards like Haunting Ghost and can lower a single plant's strength. For a whole group, cards like Sneezing Zombie are more recommended so Weed Spray can be used. However, only The Smash can perform this combo. Gallery ThreeNut3UnfinishedStats.png|Three-Nut's statistics ThreeNut.png|Three-Nut's sprites Three-Nut cardface.png|Three-Nut's card image ThreeNut22.png|Three-Nut's card Trivia *Despite being a three-headed version of Pea-Nut, it is noticeably weaker than the normal Pea-Nut. *It is the third plant to be in both the and tribes, the first being Pea-Nut and the second Wing-Nut. *It is the only three-headed nut in the series. *Its description is the second time the phrase "two heads are better than one" has been referenced. The first is in Three-Headed Chomper's description. *It is the third three-headed plant in the game, the first and second being and Three-Headed Chomper respectively. See also * Category:Super-rare plants Category:Pea cards Category:Nut cards Category:Plants Category:Colossal cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants